Conventionally, a fastener member is known that includes a base portion having a surface and a plurality of locking members vertically provided on the surface, wherein the locking members, by locking with a subject to be coupled, are mechanically coupled to the subject to be coupled. As this type of technique, a description is given in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. H07-509668A for forming a fastener member by injecting a molten material for forming the fastener member into a permanent base portion mold, a destructive detachable leg portion mold, and a permanent head portion mold and allowing to solidify in the molds. This fastener member is removed from the leg portion mold after being removed from the base portion mold and the head portion mold.